


Retribution

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Its kind of confusing, Jan. 7th spoilers, Wings, i need more of clara, tommy is clara's son in this and also a god but not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A different ending to when Tommy got struck by lightning.(A.k.a a god rises)
Relationships: all platonic here bros
Comments: 13
Kudos: 278
Collections: Anonymous





	Retribution

Tommy had once built up into the clouds, a towering pillar that teetered precariously. 

The wind had whipped around his body, whisking the tears from his face.

When he finally stopped, and stared down at the ground, he’d thought about his mother. 

She was a space goddess, strong and powerful but also caring and gentle. 

Her wings were like the night sky itself, and she could control the weather and speak to animals and so many other wonderful things. 

Tommy could do none of these. 

Perhaps that was why he felt so useless, why he was so reckless. After all, he was living up to an impossible expectation.

He hadn’t spoken to or even seen his mother since Phil took him in; there was too far of a distance between them. He was a creature of the ground, and she was a goddess of the stars.

_(Tommy remembered reaching for the stars as a kid, crying that his mommy was up there. Phil would just give him a pitying look and gently tell him that his mommy was in a better place.) ___

__That day, on the tower, he’d felt the ghost of caring hands cupping his cheeks for the first time in years. They wiped away his tears, holding him closely. Whispers flitted in the breeze, tossing and turning with the wind._ _

_“..When the time comes, I will give you the strength to defeat the people that have hurt you.” _The whispers told him._ _

_“Your body is not strong enough to receive such power. You have the potential to become a god yourself, a powerful one, but first you must stay alive.”_

__And so he’d carefully jumped down into the water and made a silent promise to his mother._ I’ll get stronger and stay alive. I promise. ___

__He’d joined Technoblade, and slowly his body returned to a healthy weight, and his eyes became blue again._ _

__His mothers blessing never came._ _

__As they entered the final battle, Tommy sent a quick prayer to his mother._ I hope you can hear me. _

__

__

__He watched as L’Manburg was destroyed around him, unable to stop the two faux-gods of the server._ _

__His mother had never spoken poorly of Dream and Techno during the few times her and Tommy had interacted. Judging by the distaste of which he felt around him when he’d told her about them, however, she did not have any sort of care towards the false gods._ _

__He’d given up on hoping for his mother’s blessing, but then, finally.._ _

__The wind had whispered in his ears._ ”Go forth, my son, and cut down those of which have hurt you, god of retribution.” _

__

__

__Light filled his senses and coursed through his body, blinding him._ _

__It lasted for only a split second, but in that moment he could feel power coursing through his body, could feel himself growing stronger._ _

__When the light faded and Tommy could feel again, everyone was staring at him in shock, for in their eyes he had just been struck by lightning._ _

Thank you, mother. 

__There was weight on his back, and a small shift of his shoulders revealed that he had wings._ _

__They were beautiful, feathers white and tipped with what could only be described as the color of molten gold. A small golden diamond sat in the middle of each feather._ _

__Power coursed through his limbs, and Tommy’s cold gaze trailed over the battlefield until he spotted Techno and Dream._ _

__They were standing up on the obsidian frame, looking down at Tommy in shock. Tubbo stood to their left, shield raised defensively as though they had been in the middle of a fight._ _

__He flapped his wings once, twice, and glided down to stand between Tubbo and the pair of false gods._ _

__Techno looked surprised, and maybe slightly.. proud? Dream was frozen in shock, body tense._ _

__A white and gold feather drifted from his wings, and he saw Tubbo pick it up and look at it in awe out of the corner of his eye._ _

__His wings shivered a bit as he turned to meet Dream’s gaze. The wind ruffled his hair._ ”Be strong, son.” _

__

__

__He stared into the black dots on that porcelain mask he’d grown to hate. “Leave.”_ _

__Dream sneered, seemingly regaining some of his confidence. “And why do you think you can tell us to leave?”_ _

__Tommy’s wings expanded slightly. “The Gods do not look down upon your false godhood kindly.” The words flowed from his mouth, right and wrong at the same time._ _

__“There are no gods.” Dream snapped, but the confidence was draining from his voice. Tommy was supposed to be loud and angry, not quiet and threatening._ _

__Tommy’s wings snapped open, sending a whoosh of air over the gathered people._ _

__He took a few steps forward, pointing furiously at Dream. “Do not disrespect my mother.” He snarled, low and angry._ _

__“Your mother?” Techno asked, sounding confused._ _

__“My mother.” Tommy repeated, “Clara, goddess of space.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah take my god tommy


End file.
